Silent Hill Legacy
by Batistasprincess
Summary: (Formerly "Legacy goes to Silent Hill") Legacy is on punishment...again from the McMahon family. They've been forced to road trip to the town of Silent Hill, but what happens when they end up stuck there? They find out that things are taking a turn for the worst once they know that they're not the only WWE superstars in the town.
1. Prolog

**(Authors note: Well I'm back with a reboot of an old story. Some of you that follow me on probably know this one as "Legacy goes to Silent Hill". It was originally about the WWE faction Legacy ending up in Silent hill. Well sadly I lost the original version when we had to wipe my PC clean so, I figured why not take a crack back at this one. **

**For those who aren't sure what Silent Hill is, it's a game series created by Team Silent (originally) and is under the Konami brand. It's a horror-survival game in which "someone's nightmarish delusions come to life" just to para-quote Harry Mason from the first game. For this story I'll be using elements from the first three games only, but for the soundtrack I'll be using from all games. **

**For the legal stuff: I do not own Randy Orton, Ted DiBaise and Cody Rhodes and I do not own the Silent hill games. **

**Well enough of me talking let's get started!)**

* * *

Prologue:

_("Theme of Laura" by: Akira Yamaoka/ From 2 Silent hill plays)_

Night time was upon a long stretch of highway as a lone car drove down it. The make, the year of it and, the color didn't matter. What mattered was that three angry men were in it. Sitting up in the front was Randy Orton as the driver. Randy was known for being a speeder on the road much to Ted and Cody's un-delight. Randy was getting tired; he and his two teammates have to drive all the way from California to Maine. Randy was running low on sleep and was nursing his fifth or was it sixth cup of coffee? He couldn't remember now. Randy being the stubborn one of the group pressed his luck on the driving.

In the passenger seat was Ted DiBiase Jr, waiting for Randy to cave in. For the past three hours he's offer to change places with Randy, so he could sleep. Ted was reading his Bible for dear life, hoping God would let him live through Randy's driving. Ted was currently on the book of Psalms looking up one for not being killed. Ted sighed as he swore that Randy increased the speed. Ted looked over and saw that the speed was close to eighty. Ted face palmed himself and Randy shot him a dirty look. Ted didn't even have to say anything to Randy on this. Randy already knew what Ted meant but he didn't decrease the speed.

Now as for Cody Rhodes, he was in the back sleeping away. The youngest of the group had just gotten done driving a six hour stint when he switched with Randy. Cody looked peaceful as he was unaware of the danger speed of Randy's driving. In his hand though was a PlayStation Portable with the first Silent Hill game on the screen. Cody had left off on the part after Harry had to fight the Floatstinger when sleep over took him.

"I can't believe our bitch of a boss is making us do this," Ted spoke, breaking the silence. "Randy when we get back, can you punt Steph in the head"?

Randy chuckled.

"Oh you know I will! I mean I know she hates us but why do we need to drive from Sunny Cali to possibly shitty Maine?" Randy asked.

"I have no idea man. But she said something about possibly scouting out an area for a future show." Ted replied.

"But c'mon Ted! We're not agents, we're not suits and, we're not made for this shit! Really when we get back I promise Steph, Hunter and Vince will feel my punt." Randy said while is TED went up.

Ted hushed him.

"You're gonna wake Cody up!" Ted whispered-yelled at Randy.

Randy looked over his shoulder, Cody was still sleeping. Randy turned back to Ted and shook his head.

"Coddles as the fan-girls call him, is still sleeping." Randy said annoyed.

"Be thankful at that." Ted murmured. "So where in Maine are we going?"

"Silent Hill, I think." Randy replied.

Ted shut his Bible with a thump. He put in the glove compartment and turned to Randy.

"Silent Hill huh? Dude who knew one of Cody's games is a real place. But I doubt there will be monsters and, fog and, all that stuff." Ted commented.

"For our sake let's hope you're right. Hey Ted, can you grab a cigarette from the box?" Randy asked.

Ted rolled his eyes; he and Cody hated how Randy smoked. Ted pressed the button for his window to roll down. He went into the glove box and grabbed Randy's lighter and a cigarette. He handed them to Randy.

"Randy you shouldn't-" Ted got cut off.

"Shut it DiBaise I don't want to hear it". Randy said taking a puff from it.

* * *

_(As "Theme of Laura" fades out, it gets replaced by: "The darkness that lurks in our minds" plays)_

_Cody found himself walking in the fog with, a steel pipe in hand. Cody walked with a purpose in mind:_

_Do not get killed!_

_Cody knew these creatures could come at him anytime. The radio pinned to his shirt would alert him to anything coming. He was thankful that the creatures couldn't hear the static burst but, they could see the light. He knew from experience they're drawn to it, but if Cody didn't have it on he'd be blind. The stench of decay and dry blood filled his nose. Cody tried not to throw up from it, he just kept his mind on his purpose._

_"Cody…" A voice called out to him._

_"Hello?" He asked._

_"Cody…" It said again._

_"Hello?" He shouted this time._

_Cody stopped walking and started to look around._

_Nothing…_

_Nothing was around him. It was just himself in the Lakeview Hotel. Cody felt that he would find something here. He wasn't sure what though; he knew Silent Hill though was one major mind-screw._

_"Don't come to Silent Hill…" The voice called out._

_"I'm already here". Cody said still trying to find the source of the voice._

_"Don't come…" It said._

_Suddenly static burst through the radio! Before Cody could react, the great knife impaled through his chest. Cody let out a scream…_

* * *

("The Darkness that lurks in our minds" cuts out and sharply "I'll Kill You" from Silent hill plays)

Ted and Randy turned to see Cody screaming out of his skull. Ted took his belt off and leaned over to calm Cody down. Cody thrashed around like a Magikarp using splash attack.

"Cody?" Ted asked.

Cody still screamed.

"Cody snap the fuck out of it!" Ted said slapping Cody across the face.

Color from Cody's face drained as a sign for how many miles Silent Hill was away from them came into view. Cody screamed again and tried grabbing for the wheel.

"Cody what the hell are you doing?!" Randy yelled.

"No no no! We're not going there!" Cody yelled back.

Randy and Cody battled over the wheel. Ted looked out the front of the car and his eyes grow wide. A little girl started crossing the road.

"Stop the car!" Ted yelled at them.

Randy took notice and slammed on the break serving the car and crashing into a pole. Ted and Randy hit the dash board and then their seats. Cody on the other hand hit the car's roof and then back into his seat. The three men lay in the car unconscious. Fog rolled over them and the car was hidden from view.


	2. Chapter 1

**(Author's note: I'm going to keep the original pattern for chapters. Each chapter will have either Ted, Cody or Randy in it. Towards the end the three (if they're still alive) will come together. Also I will be doing the multiple endings just like in the game. So at the end you can guess which is the real ending. Here's the first chapter! Sorry it's short though.)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Cody

_("White Noiz" by: Akira Yamaoka/ From 2 Silent hill plays)_

Cody found himself laid out in a bathroom. His back was on the ground as he started to come around. Slowly he opened his eyes as his vision came back to normal. Cody pulled himself off the ground and looked around. Cody walked over to the mirrors and looked into it. He saw no cuts or bruisers or blood, it surprised him! After what he remembered last, he should have some indication of it.

"Ted! Randy!" Cody said in shock.

Cody bolted out of the bathroom and found himself on the observation deck. Cody's eyes grew wide in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he was in Silent Hill; he knew he was stuck in some twisted version of Silent Hill 2. Cody dug through his pockets, trying to find anything. He found nothing.

"But…I'm supposed to have a letter." Cody said to himself.

Cody sighed and started to walk off; he placed his hands back into his pockets. Cody felt something this time though. He pulled it out of his pocket and see it's a map. Cody chuckled and smiled. He knew the map would help a ton. Cody started to walk towards the forest path; from playing the game he knew the trek would be long. Cody looked into the opening of it and his vision blurred with a zoom. His heart started to beat darkly, hard and fast. He wasn't sure he could do this; Cody understood that once he went in his life would change. He would see horrors that only his heart knew of. Cody though had to, he had to go in. He had to go save Ted and Randy, Cody was the only one who knew how to survive this hell.

"C'mon Rhodes…we have to do this. If we don't Ted and Randy will die. God only knows what they're going through right now. You need to play the hero." Cody said with a bit of anxiety in his voice.

Cody took in a deep breath and took one step forward.

"For Princess Zelda!" He yelled running into the path.

Cody's fear vanished and was replaced with bravery. He had a job to, save his two idiotic friends from basically killing themselves. Cody knew Randy would die an angry, gun blazing man and, Ted a scared, confused holy man.

"Oh shit!" Cody yelled at that thought.

Worry for Ted did cross his mind. Cody remembered that Silent Hill had a religious nut cult in it. What if Ted got brainwashed or worse because of them? Cody sprinted faster and faster. He heard the growls from an unknown source but ignored them. Cody couldn't afford to be scared now, too much was riding on the line. Cody passed the well but he stopped. He turned to it and walked over. Cody looked down and grabbed his head. Yeah it was there, the red thing at the bottom. He screamed and felt his head spin. Cody dropped to his knees; his head fell tucked into his chest.

"No, no." Cody said feeling himself slipping away.

Cody tried to fight it off; he felt it like someone had a sleeper hold on him. Cody was losing this battle though. He heard a loud siren going off.

"No…that's not right, it's the wrong Silent Hill-" Cody couldn't finished his sentence.

Cody passed out from the invasion in his mind. His body goes limp and fell to the side.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Randy

_(Day of Night from Silent Hill 2 plays)_

* * *

Randy found himself in the streets alone. The fog covered the area in a thick blanket yet came down like snow. He was angry, angry that Cody crashed his car and, angry that he was stuck in this place. He had no idea though what would be in-store for him. Randy wasn't heavy on games like Cody was. He honestly ignored the young Rhodes when he was stuck in a game crazy. Randy now regretted doing this, he in a way wish he'd been like Ted and watched. Randy realized that he couldn't change the past but his future depended on his survival. He swore under his breath that he would start watching more.

Randy looked on both sides of him. Empty houses line up the streets, the empty businesses had no lights on. Randy thought maybe he could break in and grab some supplies. Or maybe Cody and Ted were there. But Randy's body felt like it was on auto-pilot. It felt like his mind was on one thing and the body on another. Randy heard a dark laugh from his mind. Randy moaned out in frustration.

"They're probably dead." The voice in head spoke.

"No they're not." Randy replied mentally.

"Oh I bet they are." The voice sing song. "You killed them in the auto crash."

"Fuck off Keith." Randy said.

"No, no Randy it'll be you. You see you worry about twiddle-dee and twiddle-dumb you are so screwed! You need shelter, you need supplies and you need to get the hell outta dodge." Keith tells him.

"We need to find Cody and Ted"! Randy yelled.

"Hey what's that"? Keith asked.

Randy stopped in front of a building. It was about three stories high, had a small little court yard as well. Randy looked up to see a sigh above a gated-arch way. It read: "Alchemilla Hospital". That name though sounded familiar to him. Randy looked around and still didn't find anyone. Randy strolled up to the grounds, hearing the hard dirt beneath his feet. He had reached the door and turned to see if maybe Ted and Cody were behind him. They weren't though. Randy sighed and opened the door; maybe he'd find some help.

_("Day of night" fades out and "A stray child" From Silent hill 3 plays)_

The hallways of the first floor were dark, dimmed at best. Randy having a mini-flash light in his pocket, he turned it on and looked around. The halls were also covered in dust from the lack of movement. Gurneys were in the hallways and Randy tried to look down the hallway. On the other end hallway he saw metal doors.

"Elevators". He though.

Randy looked next to him to see the service station. Randy walked over to it and saw it had a phone. He picked it up hoping for a dial tone…

Nothing, the line was dead. Randy slammed the phone back down and felt his anger flare up. Randy decided next to venture into the depths of the hospital. Instead of going towards the elevators he went down the adjacent hall way. Randy had to look closely, as some spots were rotted out.

"Hello?" He called out.

He didn't get an answer.

Randy sighed and kept walking down the hallway. Randy swore something wrong; he felt eyes burning on his body. It made him angry and scared a bit. Randy then saw a shadow down the hall. Randy started to pick up the pace to meet with whatever it was. Suddenly though Randy tripped over a hole and fell onto the ground. A burst of static met his ears; Randy looked over to see a small broken radio. He picked it up and examined it.

"What's going on with this thing?" Randy asked.

_("A stray child" stops abruptly and "Until Death" from Silent Hill mashes in)_

Randy grabbed his flash light and raised his flashlight up. His eyes went wide as he saw. A woman stood above him. Her dress and body filled with blood. Her dress though was very sexual like. The skirt was short and her shirt popping her breast out. For her face it was swollen, covered in gauze. In her hand is a scalpel. Randy screamed and the monster screamed as well. The nurse swiped her weapon down and Randy rolled out of the way. He pocketed the radio and set the flashlight on his shirt. The nurse went to attack again and Randy jumped back.

Randy landed on his feet and saw a loose steel pipe above his head. He jumped and grabbed it. Randy charged at the monster nurse and slammed the pipe into her. The pipe hit her face and the nurse screamed. It tried to swipe him again but Randy kept on the offensive. He blocked her shot and swiped the pipe against her hard. The Nurse crashed against the wall.

"Sorry I don't hit women but you're a bitch". Randy said.

Randy then hit the Nurse in the face. Black blood came spewing out from her. She screamed in pain and Randy hit her again.

And again…

And again…

The Nurse dropped to the ground and the scrapple fell out of her hand. Randy kicked her abdomen and she lied still.

_("Until Death" stops playing and "All" from Silent Hill starts)_

Randy backed away from it. The radio's static had stop as well. He couldn't understand what this thing was. Randy wanted to look closer but he was scared it would jump back at him. Randy felt like throwing up at the sight of this thing though. Blood pooled around her head and Randy looked past her. His flashlight shined as he looked around. Randy saw it was a dead end hallway but with plenty of doors. Randy opened the first door on his left. It was empty minus an exam table. Something told him though to go in. Randy walked into the room and started to look around.

"Randy…" Keith said echoing in Randy's mind.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Do you hear that?" Keith asked him.

Slowly with a haunting scream a siren starts to ring out. Randy clutched his head and screams.

"What the fuck?!" Randy yelled.

"Stay with me." Keith instructed.

Randy felt himself fading fast. The sound over took him and made his mind shake. He couldn't hear Keith and this scared him. Randy's vision blurred, he felt sick to his stomach. The last thing Randy thought about was Cody, Ted and if he'll stay alive.


End file.
